Under Arrest
by Blackened Skies
Summary: Alex Shelley ends up getting himself arrested by Officer Sabin. SLASH


"You're under arrest."  
Alex raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so."  
The officer, lowered his glasses a little staring at him over the top of them with a raised eyebrow, "You've got no choice in the matter. You're coming with me for questioning."  
Alex shook his head, looking at the ground for second as he made an amused noise. Getting into the cop's personal space, he tried to make himself look bigger than he was, "No fucking way."  
The Detroit native was shocked at how quickly the cop moved, managing to pin him against the nearest wall,  
"Hey!"  
"The more you struggle, the harder it's going to be on you."

His breath hitched, as he felt his arm being twisted a little further up his back.  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you at interrogation time and at court."

The cop pulled him away from the wall, shoving him towards the stairs. Alex struggled again but he knew it was pointless with the hold he was in, so he begrudgingly let himself be shoved up the stairs and into a room, cursing under his breath.

"My name is Officer Sabin and you're going to tell me everything you know about the gang known as the aces and eights."  
Alex, snorted turning to face the Officer, "You fucking wish."  
His reply was met with him being shoved back on the bed, the officer wrapping his fingers around his throat. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way Shelley."  
Alex looked up trying to see the eyes of the man who had just arrested him, but all he could see was his own reflection in the glasses.  
"I'm no snitch."

The cop reached down with his free hand grabbing Alex's crotch, smirking when he found him to be rock solid. "Hard way it is."

Sabin's hands went to Alex's jeans, and he quickly fought back, taking a wild swing at him. The cop easily retrained him flipping him onto his stomach before snapping cool metal around one wrist and feeding it between the bars on the head-board before doing the same to the other wrist.  
"That was a stupid move Shelley."

He moved backwards, taking his glasses off and admiring the handcuffed man. He really was beautiful.  
Sabin moved his hands back to Alex's jeans quickly unbuttoning and unzipping them before pulling them down his legs, smirking when he found out his prisoner was going commando. "No underwear, hm? Knew you looked like a slut."  
Alex let out a snarl and tugged at the handcuffs to no avail.

Sabin shoved his legs apart sucking on two fingers before he started to probe the other man's entrance. "What do you know about the aces and eights?"  
"Nothing."  
Sabin tisked, and shoved his fingers inside the man, causing him to let out a cry of pain mixed with pleasure.  
"What do you know about the aces and eights?"  
Alex gritted his teeth, hissing out another "Nothing." as the officer started to stretch him, not even waiting for his body to adjust.  
"You were seen talking to them Shelley, we know you know something. I'm going to ask you one last time before things get even more, uncomfortable, for you."

Alex was quiet for a couple of minutes, the cop still fingering his tight hole. "I don't know anything.  
Sabin pulled his fingers free, spitting in his hand. "Wrong answer."

He fisted his cock a few times, making sure to coat in saliva before lining it up with Alex's asshole. "I'm afraid you blew it."  
"Wait, I"  
"Too late."  
Sabin didn't give the other man any other warning. He just snapped his hips forward, burying himself balls deep inside Alex's tight hole.  
The handcuffed man screamed, burying his head into a pillow as the officer moaned loudly. "Such a tight little slut."  
"Fuck you!"  
"Oh no," The cop replied in a mocking tone, "I'm doing the fucking, Shelley."  
With that he started to pound into him hard and fast.

Alex was helpless to do anything other than to cry out loudly as the Officer fucked him mercilessly, fingers digging so hard into his hips he knew he would have bruises. Suddenly the cop shifted his angle and with every thrust the man on top of him hit that little bundle of nerves that drove him wild.

They both lost sense of time, the air filled with the smack of flesh on flesh, grunts, groans and screams, Alex fighting against his handcuffs but failing. It wasn't long before his body betrayed him and he came with a loud cry. His walls tightened around Sabin was all he needed to coat the insides of the other man with his cum.

Neither on moved or spoke for a few minutes as they got their breath back. Sabin was the first to move, pulling out of his lover gently, reaching over to the bedside cabinet to get the key. He peppered kisses around his shoulder as he uncuffed Alex putting the handcuffs and key back in the drawer as his lover rolled over.  
"Did you have fun baby?" He closed the draw, smiling at his ex tag team partner.  
Alex didn't bother to reply, he simply tangled his hands in Sabin's hair and kissed him passionately.


End file.
